


That's the booze's fault

by AmyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWings/pseuds/AmyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decided he wanted a drink. Little did he know his night was going to turn this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the booze's fault

Dean was bored in the bunker. Sam was out for a case, and Cas was who knew where. He went in the kitchen, and found a couple of bottles of alcohol hiding in the closets. That was a long time he didn't get drunk, and he missed the feeling of the hot liquid in his throat.

"That'll do." He murmured to himself.

"What will do?"

Dean jumped on his feet.

"Dammit Cas. You and your stupid angel mojo scare the shit outta me every goddamn time. Just...stop."

"I'm sorry."

He stared at Dean.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked you what was going to "do"."

Dean looked at the bottles.

"Uh, planning on getting drunk. You in?"

Castiel seemed to consider the offer, frowning, but eventually he stepped forward and said:

"Sure."

Dean smirked. He liked it when Cas was up for no good. It changed from his usual serious behavior, and he found it badass. Plus, he was proud to say he was corrupting an angel.

"Alright. Uh, take a few shot glasses, we'll settle on the couch."

He then sat on said couch and opened a whiskey bottle that smelled strong, and very male like.

"That smells like you." Cas stated when sitting down next to Dean.

"I don't know if that's a compliment but I'll take it." He answered while pouring some of the liquid he liked to call "apple juice" in the glasses.

"Ready?"

"Do I just swallow it all?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew what a shot was."

"I do."

Dean held his glass, encouraging Cas to do the same, and they both drank it all down.

 

* * *

  
"Yeeeeeeeees, I know! And Sam, oh my god he looked terriifieeed!" Dean laughed, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder to give himself some balance.

"Wow, that was actually pretty funny!" The angel exclamed, laughing.

Dean hadn't seen Cas laugh that much in...Well, forever. It felt good.

"Dean, is it me or it's getting hot there?"

"That's the apple juice." He answered, his eyes rolling by themselves under the influence of the heavy amount of alcohol they'd drank.

"You're drunk?" Cas asked, approaching Dean on the couch, his face a few inches away from Dean's.

"Nooo...Yes? Shut up, don't look at me like that, in fact, don't look at me at all!"

As he said that, Cas' face leaned a little more forward, unintentionally or not, himself didn't know.

"Dude, you never gonna know about personal space are you?" Dean laughed uncomfortably, his cheeks becoming a bit more pink.

Cas didn't answer, he just stared at Dean, a hand now on his shoulder, the other one slowly crashing on his knee.

"I know. Or maybe I don't. I'm an angel Dean."

Cas didn't know what he was doing, but he liked it somehow. It felt warm, it felt right.

"Cas..."

Dean warned the angel, but didn't move either. He simply looked in the deep blue eyes' gaze on him.

"Cas...Uh..."

"Dean, you know you're beautiful?"

The news hit the green eyed man right in the face, and his cheeks became even more red.

"Like," - Cas made an ugly laugh noise - "I've been there for...well ages, and I've never seen someone like you. It's like, your very soul is emetting an appealing sound. You radiate."

Dean's thoughts were all over the place, but he didn't move when Cas' face was an inch away from his.

"I fell on earth for you Dean. I fell on earth because of you. But, I think I just fell period. Even though I have no idea what that means." He added, laughing again.

But when Dean tried to answer, he didn't let him.

Cas' lips violently crashed on his. They weren't moving at first, adjusting to the new feeling. Eventually, Cas took over, grabbing Dean's face, appreciating the fact that he opened his lips a little to let the tip of his tongue flirt with his own.

"You taste like Whiskey. I like it." Cas growled.

Dean was hot. He didn't expect the sudden urge to kiss Cas, protect him, make him feel he was there for him. It was overwhelming, but he decided it was the booze's fault so he could do it without questionning his entire sex life.

He grabbed Cas' hair gently, and started to take off his trench coat, eager to know what was under it - even if he would forever deny it.

"Dean." Cas growled.

Cas' voice never sounded sexier. The angel was horny, and Dean never thought it would make his pants uncomfortable, but it did. Oh hell it did.

"Cas. Cas. " He repeated, dizzy, lost, kissing every inch of skin he could find, breathing into the angel's ear, feeling the heat coming out of him in radiations. He leaned on top of him, feeling the angel's erection under his.

"Oh god." He whined.

What was happening. _What the hell was happening?_

He started to open the first two buttons on his shirt, letting more skin visible for Dean's appreciation.

Dean's never looked at a man before, he thought to himself. Not like that. Not with the need to touch, to lick, to suck on every part of Cas' body.

"Dean, I want you." The angel said, taking his face in his hands again, brutally kissing him, new to the sensations.

Dean was intoxicating. He wanted to kiss him forever, over and over again, until the end of time.

Moving their bodies together, the room was suddenly filled with passion, lust. They were losing their minds. Together.

Cas stripped Dean's plaid shirt without breaking the kiss, eager to feel the hot skin under his hand.

"Beautiful..." He whispered against Dean's red lips, followed by a little moan that sent Dean in another world.

He was lost. Cas was all he could see. A pleased exclamation got out of his mouth when his shirt was finally open with the exeption of the very last button, revealing a magnificent body he never thought was hiding under the layers of clothes.

"Look at you..." He said, his breathing uneven. "Look at you. _Angel_."

The appellation triggered a huge rush of adrenaline throught Cas' body. He pushed Dean on the other side of the couch, making him be the one in controle.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but I appreciate it." He said, unsure of what to do next.

"Keep working with your instincts, then." Dean breathed.

Dean's hips were moving on their own, desperate. Cas leaned on him, unsure of how to proceed and suddenly shy. He gently kissed Dean's neck, putting a hand on his face and extending one finger on his lips, finger that Dean grabbed in between his teeth, his tongue swirling over it softly. The angel softly moaned in his ears, sending Dean's head backwards as his eyes shut hard. He needed Cas closer. Why, he didn't know. He just knew he couldn't get over the feeling. He craved him entirely.

"Cas...Are you...Are you sure...?" He asked, suddenly realising Cas didn't have much experience.

After all, it was Cas we were talking about.

"Yes, Dean. Oh heaven knows I want this." He answered, his voice dropping another octave, making Dean shake under the goosebumps.

Looking right into his eyes, lust covering his pupils, he sat down, and squizzed him hard, before tightening his grip even more so he could lift Cas with him out of the couch.

"You're strong." Cas murmured in his ears while trying to stay still once he was standing.

"And you're, you're bea-" He bumped into the table, making Cas laugh.

"Strong but..."

"Oh you shut up." Answered Dean, semi amused, semi horny, and still drunk.

Cas looked at hime fiercly, stepped forward and brushed his lips on Dean's. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean grabbed his hand and they both went in his room. Once they stepped in, Dean pushed Cas on the bed, watching him lose his senses, his eyes closing, his breath accelerating.

"God, Cas."

He climbed on him, his jeans tighter than ever. They looked at each other for a second, analyzing the situation. Then suddenly, Cas turned Dean over, climbed on him and said:

"Dean I can't wait. I want to taste... Can I?" He asked while pointing at his zipper.

Dean's cock was feeling harder than ever before. He never heard the angel talking dirty, and hell knows that was hot. He shook his head, excited, but also scarred.  _'Oh my God Cas is gonna blow me._ ' Was his only thought. It disappeared once Cas opened his zipper, all thoughts gone in oblivion.

"Oh God.." He repeated in anticipation.

Cas was unexperienced, but he loved exploring Dean's body. He looked at him, and suddenly, in a rush, grabbed his cock and took it out of his jeans, not even bothering to take them off completely, and slowly started stroking it, hesitant, watching every reaction Dean was having. And he had some reactions to say the least. His hips were pushing into Cas' hand, his lips were swollen, his eyes all shinny, looking at Cas from underneath, encouraging him to continue. Cas smiled, happy to see he was pleasuring Dean, and approached his face from his rock hard cock. Not stopping to look at him, his tongue licked the top and a moan escaped Dean's lips. This moan turned Cas on even more, and as a consequence his movments became faster. He licked the tip, the side, gently stroking it once in awhile, driving Dean insane.

"Oh Cas... Please..."

His begging was unholy.

And Cas couldn't handle it anymore. He took his cock entirely in his mouth without warning, and a strangled gasp escaped Dean's throat.

"Oh my...Shit..."

Cas, going by his instincts, enjoyed the hot feeling, how it glided on his tongue, how it filled a hole in his heart. More and more moans came out of Dean, and his breath stopped when Cas accidently brushed his cock with his teeth, sending a huge signal to his brain. It wasn't pain, more like the opposite.

"Oh Cas!"

"I'm sorry!" He said, thinking he messed up, his face a little worried.

"Don't stop, please don't stop..."

Cas frowned, surprised he liked it. But instead of sucking him again, he climbed on top of him, thrusted against his own swollen member in his jeans, letting Dean know he needed it too. Opening his eyes, Dean understood, kissed him wildly and pushed him over to take place, his abandonned cock aching on top of Cas' belly.

"Oh I want you to feel it Cas. I want you to know what you did to me."

Cas shook in anticipation, hard like he never had been and never knew he could be - angels didn't exactly have much boners on a regular basis - , his heart racing, the heat becoming unbearable.

"Please..." He breathed, almost unaudible.

Dean took his belt out, unbuttoned his jeans, pushed them away and watched the juicy treasure Cas was hidding under some white boxers. Dean had never done a blowjob. But he was all in. He leaned over Cas to kiss him gently, and proceed to kiss all the way down his stomach, unbuttoning the last button of his shirt. He truly looked like an angel. A lost, and horny angel. Cas' breath got messy when Dean kissed around his stomach, and on top of his painful cock that was bumping on his boxers under the pressure. Dean licked it throught the fabric, sending electricity down Cas' spine.

"Dean...Dean..." He moaned, reaching for his hair that he caressed lovingly.

But when Dean freed his cock and suddenly took it in his mouth, impatient to taste him, his fingers grabbed his hair out of desperation. The sensation was overwhelming.

"Oh fuck!" He swore, triggering some tingles that turned Dean on even more.

He sucked his cock, played with it like a toy, loving the reactions he got out of it. He took his balls in his hand and tried to suck the length as far as he could, the big member filling his mouth. Cas was a moaning mess. In a couple of minutes, he warned Dean.

"Dean...DEAN.. I'm...I'm close..."

Dean smiled against his cock, and said:

"Oh please Cas, come for me, right here in my hand, please."

Dean stroke his cock harder, leaned over to kiss him, but Cas' lips stayed spread apart, his entire face exposed in complete blissful pleasure. He moaned again and again, until he grabbed Dean's neck desperately.

"Right... Now... There, there oh..."

Cas' lust made Dean go crazy. His angel, shaking under him, was driving him crazy. An inch away from his face, Dean stopped right before Cas came.

"NO! Dean, Dean please, please!" He begged.

Dean kissed his lips, saying:

"I want to look into your eyes, I want to watch you lose your mind on me while you come."

Cas opened his eyes as much as he could, barely blue anymore as his pupils were dilated from pleasure, and took Dean's face in both of his hands, nodding vigorously. Dean smiled, and stroke Cas' cock again, watching the lust and pleasure build more and more in his eyes.

"Oh...!"

Cas moaned louder as Dean could feel his orgasm coming near the tip of his cock. He swore he almost came only watching Cas shake under the power of his orgasm.

"Hm Dean, oh, oh..."

He'd stopped breathing a couple seconds before he came, and was now trying to catch his breath again, messily, the air badly missing in his lungs.

Dean's hand, now covered in cum, was lazily stroking Cas' cock, softly, as it became really sensitive. Dean put his head in the crook of Cas' neck, whispering.

"You're beautiful like that."

Cas smiled as much as his relaxed muscles allowed him to, smashed by his orgasm. He never experienced such intense pleasure.

"I love... I...Dean I want more."

Dean looked at Cas, still hard as hell.

"Let's take a shower, clean all that."

"But Dean, I.."

"Shh, believe me, you'll appreciate it."

* * *

 

Cas, completely naked, followed Dean in the bathroom, still questioning the purpose.

"For the love of God, Cas, just jump in there." Dean said while pointing the large bunker's bathtub.

"Don't bring my father into this, please, that's offensive."

"You know what I meant." Dean replied, smirking. "Now get in there."

Cas strode over the bath, watching Dean fill it with hot water. Dean then approached the closets, searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, getting impatient.

"Don't tell anyone," Dean started, getting a bottle out of a cupboard with a triumph expression, "but I found this and use it sometimes. To relax."

He came back and took the rest of his clothes off under the hot gaze of the angel. He then entered the bathtub, facing Cas, and poured some of the liquid in the water which quickly created a white mass Cas was unfamiliar with.

"What-"

"Bubbles, Cas. Now, come here."

The angel looked at Dean like a fierce animal, suddenly remembering his needs, and moved in the water. Dean put a warm arm around his neck, his nails slightly scratching his shoulder.

"See? Feels good."

"Yes." Cas answered, his voice raspy and low.

Underwater, his right hand explored Dean's anatomy, before wrapping his fingers around the still very irrigated limb. Another gasp escaped Dean's unholy lips before he climbed on top of him.

"Getting impatient, are we?"

"Yes." Cas answered, his breathing accelerating. "Dean, I want you." He added, wrapping his right leg around Dean's lower back.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes! Dean, please!"

Cas' begs drove Dean crazy. But he didn't want to hurt the angel, who's cock was extremely hard again.

"Cas, you know, it might hurt if-"

"Dean, I don't care, please."

His desperation caught Dean out of guard.

"Fuck me." He whispered into his ears.

That was enough for Dean. His angel got all unholy on him. He couldn't resist.

Grabbing Cas' shoulders, he turned him around, making the water send drops all over the floor.

"Alright. Wait a second."

* * *

Coming back a few minutes later with the whiskey, Dean settled back behind Cas who was still on his knees. His cock brushed Cas' lower back, who's head landed on Dean's shoulder.

Dean gently but firmly grabbed his jaw.

"Open your mouth."

The angel obeyed, his lips letting the hot liquid enter his mouth in jerking movements. He didn't have any reaction, he just drank it, his eyes closed, his body slightly shaking in apprehention.

"Good." He said, before drinking a few sip himself.

Dean then filed a burning kiss on his cheek, still holding the angel's jaw.

"You want me?" He whispered.

Cas nodded. He could feel Dean's cock getting harder and harder if that was even possible, and was trying hard not to moan.

"Okay." Dean simply answered, liberating Cas' face from his power. "Okay."

He gently pushed Cas forward. Now on all fours, Cas' body was emanating heat and unfilled needs. Dean bent over, placing a kiss on his neck, then all the way down his back, smiling as Cas' breathing was more and more noticeable. His left hand caressed his bare back and buttcheeks while his right hand reached for Cas' neglected cock.

"Dean..." He growled. "I need you."

"I need you too." Dean answered, barely audible.

Dean stopped his stroking, and focused on the ring of pleasure in front of him. 

"You sure-"

"DEAN!" Cas urged, almost upset. "Now!"

Surprised, Dean decided the angel needed help. He put a finger in his mouth to lubricate it and slowly placed it in front of Cas' entrance.

The angel's head dropped, his hips pushing against Dean's finger. As it slowly entered him, Cas let a guttural noise out, his hands shaking in the water, threatening to unbalance him.

Dean was amazed by how hot Cas felt, how soft he was. Pushing his finger all the way through, Cas moaned loudly.

"Dean, that's... amazing. When...When you...There!" He moaned again.

Dean had started to move his finger, trying to hit the right spot, letting Cas get used to the feeling.

"More..." The angel said, reaching Dean's left hand from his side.

Tightening his grip on Cas' hand, Dean withdrew his finger - to Cas' desperation - before inserting another one, carefully.

"Oh, Dean..."

The angel wanted more. He wanted _him_. Now.

"Dean, please..."

"Cas, you need to be prepped, or-"

"Please..."

The wild desperation in his voice made Dean's cock painfully ache. Cas' hand was still firmly taking Dean's hand when the green eyed hunter placed himself in front of him.

Feeling the tip brushing over his hole, Cas' raspy voice issued a faint moan.

"Please..."

And Dean slowly entered Cas, who let go of Dean's hand to grab the nearest thing in front of him, namely the whiskey bottle.

"Fuck!" They both said.

"Cas, you're so tight, Oh my...Insane..."

Trying not to move so Cas could adjust, Dean bent over again and kissed his shoulder, surrounding him with his left hand. After a few seconds, he pushed a little further, and Cas moaned loudly for the first time, right next to Dean's ear. 

Taking the bottle from Cas' hand, Dean quickly drank, spilling it all over his cheek. Turning his head, Cas licked what was left on his face, before passionately eat Dean's full lips. As they were kissing, Dean started moving very slowly, and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

Now adjusted to the new sensation, Cas pushed himself backwards, letting Dean know he wanted it to go faster. Getting the message, Dean resumed himself straight again, grabbing Cas' hips, and started to go back and forth, slowly, then faster. The sensation was ubelievable, intoxicating, fulfilling. Cas was a moaning mess, his head moving under the movements - and the influence of alcohol. 

"So tight..." Dean whispered again, having a feeling he might not last long this time.

"Dean, faster..."

Holding on his hips firmly, Dean accelerated, each thrust bringing them both nearer ectasy, making the water move in waves. Cas' moans became higher as another orgasm threatened to come sooner than expected. Dean slowed down, being himself close.

"Cas...I'm not gonna make it if you continue to moan like that...You're a fucking sin!"

"Fuck me, Dean." Cas said, knowing Dean would lose it. "You better fuck me now!"

Dean's thrusts suddenly became wild as he tried to answer him.

"Oh...If that's what...The angel wants..." - He was going very fast now - "...Then we have...Give him...What...Wh...Shit!"

Cas cried out his orgasm, Dean's name on repeat, his breathing all over the place, quickly followed by Dean's, who's mind couldn't handle Cas' pleasure anymore.

"Fuck!" He exclamed, again and again. "Fucking hell."

Dizzy, exhausted, the two men wrapped their arms around each other, resting their heads on the side of the bathtub, wasted.

 

* * *

 

"What the -"

Sam came back from his lonely hunting trip to a messed up house that smelled very strongly like alcohol, and something else he couldn't quite figure out yet. The couch was a mess, glasses and their content were spilled over on the table, and - was that a shirt on the floor?

Slowly walking past the table, he headed to his and Dean's rooms, before coming back in the living room. Frowning, he followed the weird smell all the way to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, Sam chocked in his own saliva and protected his face with his hands as an act of self-defense. Dean and Cas, naked, were intertwined in a weird colored looking bathtub. They looked asleep, but Sam knew the angel was faking it. Standing in the entrance for another awkward second, Sam finally whispered before exiting the room:

"Fucking knew it. Uh. Love."

As he closed the door, Cas smiled, happy.

"Love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutt (and post on AO3) ever. Some people asked me to post in on here, so, shout out to you girls, you'll recorgnize yourself!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
